Memories
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A little piece involving a bed spread. Prody paring just so you know.


**AN-This came to me after watching tonight's episode 1 X 17. It will be the first of many as it was another epic one in my world. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-not mine as usual.**

* * *

"King you in there" as LaSalle knocked on the door and pushed the it open.

"Feels wrong just busting in there" Brody said as she looked as LaSalle disappeared inside then came back out.

"Don't look at anything personal" LaSalle said after a quick think.

"It's his room, it's all personal" was all Brody could think off as a reply to what LaSalle had just said.

LaSalle entered the room and called out again but received no answer. Brody hesitated before following him in. How would he feel about them being in here? This was his space, his own personal domain as such. She had never been in here and by the look of the way LaSalle was looking around he hadn't been in either. She felt like she was spying on him somehow by being in here without him. Trying to shake the feeling as she went in she did a quick glance around and saw his jacket was gone.

Coming level with LaSalle they both exchanged a glance with each other as they went further into the room. The place looked like a cross between a house, an office and a dumping ground for old office equipment. How anyone could life in this was not something Brody wanted to think about. Well okay she had thought about it on several occasions and about the man who lived in this space on a daily bases but it was not where she needed her thoughts at right now.

Following LaSalle further in she spotted a framed photo on the shelves of Laurel and him take recently. There was the odd personal effect mixed around but mostly it looked like an office. She saw his favourite coffee cup sitting on the bench under the window and the piano in the corner. It was then something else caught her eye and it was something she never expected to see.

Other than the fact that he owned a bed which she was shocked to see and the fact he had made it when he got up it was what was on the bed that caught her attention. Lying covering the bed was a bedspread that she hadn't seen since she was a child. It was slightly different to the one she remembered but it looked so similar. The memories came flooding back and she was shocked at how quickly and hard they hit her. How come since she arrived here was it so hard to keep herself and her emotions under control. She had to give herself a shake to get back on track and not have a break break down at the severity of the what she was thinking.

Looking around she was drawn to a wall with pictures and newspaper clippings on. Looking at the wall and then at LaSalle she had to admit it was slightly disturbing what she was looking at.

"What have we got here then?" She asked as she looked at the wall then LaSalle.

"An obsession" as he looked over the photos and clippings.

Following the clues and hearing their boss talk about the cases and the reason he did what he did they both understood why and they both agreed they would have probably done the same.

He needed to find a way to catch bait fish and he would do it any cost, including his health. He had stopped eating and he looked so tired. After a chat with Loretta, Brody decided to try a different approach. The problem was going back in his room. Building up the courage she entered and found him sat at the piano playing watching his phone as well.

Coming up beside him she blocked out everything else around her and focused just on him which wasn't difficult. She passed the plate near him so he could see it. He stopped playing and looked at her.

"Talk to Loretta?" As he took the plate and stood up before putting it on the table and walking away from it.

"You need to eat" as she stepped up beside him.

He started taking about the case and his weird wall as LaSalle had called it and she dropped in bits she knew about an unnamed body she had managed to get a name for and he just stopped and looked at her.

"I may not know you as well as LaSalle but am here for you, I got your back" she told him as she watch him process what she had said.

She wanted to push but she wanted out the room so she didn't.

"I know" as he lay his hand on her arm and went to the sandwich on the table.

Just then his cell phone rang and it was all action stations again. They did more chasing and ended up with more body's but in the end he was lead down the garden path and fooled by Sasha. He would get her but not today. Heading home after another case went south he knew he would get there and see it right.

They were all sat at the kitchen table and it was Brody who was sat next to Pride as they talked. She joined in the conversation but her mind was not with it. She was still lost in thought over seeing that bedspread and how badly it had actually affect her. She had thought she was doing well with dealing with her past and the memories of Emily. She at least now sat and talked about it and made the effort to not lock herself away.

Pride sensed a difference in Brody and her whole happy outlook today. He wasn't sure what she was like when she came in but something was wrong. He hoped Christopher would leave so he could talk to her otherwise she would leave and he would miss the chance. When Christopher finished his coffee Pride looked at him and inclined his head to the door and then at Brody as if tell him to go away so they could talk. Lucky LaSalle took the hint and made a quick exit leaving them both just sat there.

"You want to tell me what's wrong with you today?" As he turned in his seat so he could face her.

"Me? Nothing. What makes your ask?" As she looked up from her cup but didn't look at him.

"Well for a start you have only really spoke today if you needed to. No chit chat, no annoying Christopher and that is not you. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help" as he took a gamble and took hold of her hand.

When she didn't push his hand away but took it and squeezed it he had to smile. He was only holding her hand and his stomach was doing cartwheels. He knew she was special but it was only when he got close like this did he realise how special she was to him. Shelving that thought away he started to run his fingers over her knuckles drawing small circles. She was still lost in thought and didn't seem to be focused at all.

"Come on, please tell me. If I don't know then I can't help put it right" Pride said as he shuffled his chair a little closer but still managed to keep ahold of her hand.

"You can't make this right, none can" Brody replied looking even worse than she did before.

"What sparked this memory off?" He asked knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You really don't want to know" she said knowing she could hardly say it was your bed that caused it.

"Well I can't help so we either sit here and talk or we can go upstairs and talk. At least we can sit comfortable up there" as he made a point of saying they were going to talk about it.

"I can't go back up there" then realised what she had said and a horrified look crossed her face.

"Right now you have to tell me what is going on. You're not yourself and somehow upstairs has something to do with it. Upstairs as in the office or upstairs as in well the only other upstairs is my room" as he watched for her reaction and he got it at the mention of his room.

"Upstairs now. What the hell in my room has got you so freaked out" as he stood from the table and tried to get her to stand as well.

"No I can't go back in there, please Pride just let it go" as she seemed to pull back a little even though he still had her hand.

"I will not let this go and you know it. Tell me what it is that has caused you to be freaked out and not want to come up to my room. You have been in what.. Once this morning and now you won't go back" as he finally managed to get her to stand up.

"You really want me to answer you. You want to know what in your room had me in such a tail spin this morning and has had me in one all day" hoping he would sense she didn't want to go there.

"Yes I want to know, I would not be stood having their conversation if I didn't" as he took a step closer and took both her hands in his.

"Your bed" came the hardly audible reply.

"Did you just say my..." But he didn't finish the sentence as he was at a complete lose.

"Right now you have to either explain or come up and show me or even better both as I am speechless and that doesn't happen very often" as he slowly edged closer to her.

"Well it's not your bed as such it's what's on your bed" Brody told him and he just stood there looking even more perplexed.

He was trying to pull a mental image up of his bed as he couldn't for the life of him work out what she was talking about.

"Nope you still got me here. Come up with me and show me what has got my kick ass interrogator so off tilt. I will be there the whole time and for the life of me I have no idea what is on my bed. I don't actually take that much notice unless I am either too hot or too cold" as he let go of one of her hands and tried to lead her to the doorway that went out to the courtyard.

"Promise me something" she asked him.

"Anything" was his instant reply.

"Don't laugh when I show you" she whispered.

"I have confirmed already this has something to do with Emily. I would never ridicule any memory you have of your sister. I feel honoured you want to share it with me even if it is somehow my fault it popped up,sooner we put this right the better" as he stepped to her side and letting go of her hand he slid his arm round her waist.

He knew it was a risky move putting his arm round her but he also knew when it came to her past, especially her sister it was still a raw and tough path for her. Until recently she had ran from her past and it had been a conversation she had had with him that finally made her sit and face it. He needed to show her he was there to stand beside her and face whatever it was.

Making there way up the stairs slowly she felt herself getting agitated and fidgeting. The more nervous she got the tighter he seemed to hold her to his side. When they finally reached the door she was actually shaking and he was now getting just as nervous as she was. He let go of her waist and came to stand in front of her. He took both her hands in his and held them between his larger ones. She did seem to calm a little but she was still shaking. He couldn't stand it any longer as he let go of her hands and without saying a word he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms round her pulling her to him.

He expected her to pull back or at worst slap him but she did neither. She melted against him and held on so tight it actually hurt him. He could feel her breathing against his ear and he felt as she slowly calmed and her shaking stopped. When he thought she was calm enough he turned his head a little bringing this mouth next to her ear.

"You ready now?" As he reached across and pushed the door open.

The door creaked open and they could both see inside. Letting go he stepped to her side and took her hand as he slowly lead her into his room. She followed slowly as they came in and he closed the door. He took tentative steps as he turned the corner and started to lead her towards whatever had cause such an reaction. He saw the corner of his bed first and he was still lost at the problem. As soon as she caught sight of the corner of his bed she stopped and closed her eyes as yet again her mind was flooded with images.

Seeing her stop and close her eyes he stood in front of her blocking her view from the little piece of the bed she could see. Looking behind him the only thing on his bed was the bedspread that he could see. Taking both her hand he gave her a few minutes he too gather herself before he spoke.

"Tell me, who had a bedspread the same as that?" As he watched her open her eye and look at him.

He could see the tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes and he knew soon enough the dam would break.

"My grandmother. It was on the bed in the spare room at her house, the room Emily and me shared when we stopped over. It was always on the bed when we went. That blanket could tell a few stories if it could talk. From being small we used that blanket to build dens and hide under or wrap up in when we were ill. At bedtime we would jump in to bed and grandma would tuck us in and make sure the edges of the blanket were wrapped round so we didn't get cold. Even as teenagers we still shared that bed and that blanket. There was Many a fight over it as we got older. I haven't seen it since the last time I stopped there with Emily almost 25 years ago and that's the first one I have seen since" as she finished speaking she let the tears fall.

That was the signal he was waiting for. Stepping forward he didn't have to wait till he had his arms round her as she launched herself forward and fell in to him as she slide her arms up his back and held on to his shirt. He brought one hand to her head and the other to her back as he held her letting her yet again find a way to make peace with her sisters memory.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed as they stood. They only way he could tell was the lamps had come on when the place got dark. Looking out the window he saw it was very dark outside now so it must be well after 21:00. He managed to get a look at his watch and saw it wasn't just well after 21:00 but it was nearly 23:00. They had been here nearly 3 hours after leaving the kitchen. Time flew when you had a beautiful if somewhat upset woman in your arms. He felt her slowly pull back and loosen her grip on his shirt but not let go. As her face came in to view all he wanted to do was pull her back to him and hold her again.

He stood and waited to see what she would do now since she was the one who moved first. She still had a hold of his shirt so she wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere. He Wondered if she knew how late it was. He saw her look past him at the corner of the bed and then back at him. He knew what she was going to ask before she asked so he stepped back causing her to let go but turned sideways at the same time so she had free access to get past him. She looked at him then the corner of the bed as she took his hand in hers and lead him with her. Whatever she had planned he was coming as well.

As she approached the end of the bed she had to come round the bookshelves to get the full view of the bed and it's cover. Stepping up to the side of his bed she slowly bent and lay her hand on it. As she still had a hold of his hand as she moved he was forced to mirror the actions. After touching it she ran her hand over it as if checking it didn't bite. Stepping round her he kept a hold of her hand as he bent down beside her and grabbed the blanket from the bed holding it in his hand if front of her. She looked at him then the cover as she finally wrapped her hand around it and balled it into a fist.

She stood holding the blanket in one hand and his hand with the other. She didn't move or speak but stood as her fingers stroked the material and his fingers stroked her hand. He was mesmerised by the sight in front of him. He watched as she finally processed the thoughts and images that had haunted her since she saw the bed spread that morning. Finally she looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered as she lent forward to place a kiss to his cheek.

He saw what she was going to do as her face came towards him so he let his heart rule his head and he moved his head just enough so when he felt her breath brush his face he turned so her lips meet his lips and not his cheek. The instant fireworks that went up as their lips met could beat opening night of mardi Gra. It was a peck, nothing more but it was enough to start a chain reaction.

The fact they were still holding hands was forgotten as they let go and his hand found her neck as her hand found his head. The kiss deepened as tongues pushed out and sweeped across lips and sought entry. Tasting and nipping and kissing each other's lips was how the next 10 minutes was spent and yet she still had of the cover in her hand. When they finally broke for air he found she was so close to him he could see down the v at the front of her top to the black bra she had on underneath. The view was not helping his growing problem at all.

Looking down at the cover still in her hand he smiled.

"How about we make some new memories with that cover there" as he pulled the cover from her hand and threw it on the bed.

Now both hands were free there was another round of sucking face and hands roaming all over each other. Slowly they found items of clothing being threw all over as they somehow managed to slowly peel away each other's clothes till they were standing skin to skin in just their underwear.

"If we do this I will not go back to being just you boss. I let you in you stay in" as he indicated to the bed behind her.

"I want to stay in and you have been so much more than just my boss for a while now" as she kissed his lips and climbed on the bed.

She pulled the sheet back as he straightened the bedspread out. Sliding under the sheet she took her bra off and threw it on the floor to join the rest of the clothes. When she was lying down he pulled the bed spread over her and climbed in beside her making sure to pull both the sheet and spread over himself. She waited for him to get comfortable before she cuddled up to his side and buried her face in his neck.

"Why did it take this" as she lifted the cover up " to get us here Dwayne?" As she kissed his neck.

"I have no idea, well I do Merri but I have never loved a blanket or whatever you want to call it as much as I love this now" as he turned on his side and pulled her closer.

"If it wasn't for this thing we would still be dancing around how we felt as down there might get in the way" indicating to the office as he kissed her cheek and jaw and finally her lips.

"At least something good come of my delayed grieving and your bedspread and of course what ever issues you have had " as she returned his kisses and linked her legs through his.

"Dwayne" she said his name as if about to ask a question.

"Yes Merri" as he kissed her jaw.

"Make love to me" as she captured his lips.

"For you anything" as he moved so he was covering her.

Sliding his hand under the sheet he started to remove the remaining underwear that kept them apart. With a little help they were soon both positioned ready. Looking eyes he pushed forward and they joined together as one for the first time. He already knew they fitted perfect together but this proved it. They were soon lost in the throes of passion as they found out how to work the others body till they both had to bite down on each to stops the screams of pleasure.

As they lay sweating and panting he rolled them both on to there side as he just held her close.

He didn't want to ever have to let her go. As he trailed kisses along her face and neck he had to smile.

"What on earth is so funny" as she went up on a elbow and looked down at him.

"This bedspread has just started a new adventure of its own all thanks to your grandmother and Emily" as he ran his hand over it.

"Share Dwayne" as she saw he was thinking of something.

"Just wish I could thank them both. They have brought the most amazing women to me. You were in my heart and head now my bed" as he kissed her again.

"Let's get some sleep now as we have to face the world tomorrow as more than just agent and boss" kissing her head one last time as he settled her against his chest and felt her fall asleep.


End file.
